


Progeny

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wavers between elation and despair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

When Sam told him the news, elation filled Gabriel followed swiftly by despair. He tried to hide the despair, pulling Sam into a tight hug, trying to lose himself in her happiness.

He fled as soon as Sam fell asleep, ending up in a small, stone church.

"Father, please..." Gabriel fell to his hands and knees, despair overwhelming him.

For he remembered the last time what happened to the children born to human and angel parents. He had been the one to fulfill his Father's decree and killed those children. He can't to that again, not to his own child.

"Please, Father, do not ask this of me." Gabriel looked up at the stained glass images of Mary and her son, shaking uncontrollably.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder. "This will not be asked of you, Gabriel. Your child and the ones to follow will be safe."

Gabriel turned, looking up into the shimmering light of God. The light slowly resolved into a middle aged woman. She smiled at him, warmth and love flowing out of her.

"Your daughter will be the bridge between Heaven and Earth, between my two children. A way to bring both sides closer together and prevent another situation like this past one from happening."

Gabriel sat back on his knees, remembering God's wrath at how some of her angels had sought to force Paradise on Earth. Of the sorrow she had shown only to him, Castiel and a few select others, that her desire for the angels to become as man with their own free will and not just mindless soldiers anymore had brought about the apocalypse.

"Daughter?" Gabriel asked.

God smiled. "Yes, a daughter to keep you on your toes much as Sam does. Part human, part angel and a little part something else. God's eyes shone with mischief, seeing the confusion on Gabriel's face.

She laughed. "Did you not think your years as the Trickster had left a mark on you? You are as much a pagan god as you are an angel now, Gabriel. That part will flow through the bloodlines of your children. She and her cousin will be forces to be reckoned with in the future."

"Cousin? So Deanna and Castiel?"

God nodded, smiling. "Go back to Sam and in the morning there will be another announcement." She leaned forward, brushing her lips against Gabriel's forehead in a blessing.

Gabriel returned to the motel the Winchesters were staying at. He curled up under the covers, pulling Sam to him. She muttered something and turned to curl up against him before settling back down. Gabriel kissed her, joy filling him as he rested one palm on her still flat stomach.


End file.
